The Shadow's Muse (A-Z Drabbles)
by NecroMarie
Summary: Their relationship was forged to secrecy and yet they'd risked everything for a gods-forbidden love. (my take on the A-Z drabbles)


**The Shadow's Muse**

 **(A-Z Drabbles)**

 _Fuck, I'm still alive_

 _~meowbiscuits, 2018_

...

..

.

 _Aligned_

It had been a few moons since they last met. Promises of grave ends and painful deaths echoed in her head. She thought that she saw something in him, some kindness and humanity from a man who knew nothing of warmth or kindness. Kindness that she had offered to him on their few moments as allies.

She had thought of him often, this man who had insulted her title, who had sneered at her nationality and took her hospitality for granted. She understood him, at least. Being bred as a killer for survival took a toll on his humanity, his nation screamed of power and he had his own strengths. But certainly not mercy or kindness.

But somehow she craved for his presence, like a prey who had locked itself in a cage for the predator. She wanted him near like the few nights they'd sat on the skylines of the skull-shaped mountain of Noxus or the nights that she'd caught him running around Demacia to carry out a mission. He always slipped through her fingers, that she'd been glad of. She didn't know of the things to happen when she would turn him in.

No matter the pride that bloomed inside her, she can't will herself to bring him to justice. Assassin or not, he was a human trapped in rules of the cruel environment he was born into. It was to kill or be killed. This was not he life he wanted, and this was not the justice that he needed. Like the innocent he had taken, he too was a victim of the war.

Just like her, he was a lost soul. They understood each other yet their factions forbid whatever bond that had sparked between the Wings of Demacia and the Blade's Shadow. And yet it was as if the stars aligned just for them to meet but it felt as if the world just kept breaking them apart.

And silently, she thanked the stars that she'd seen him again.

 _Blossom_

Never did he expect to think of her as he watched the bud that Katarina had brought home. It looked familiar. Like to flowers that bloomed in the meadows of Demacia.

Did she try hiding the plant from the household? After all, there was nothing more to her relationship with the Demacian brute she had been seeing.

A secret that he should keep hidden was the connections between his sister and a Demacian soldier. It had been going on for some time, a beneficial alliance between the two. He'd provided her the information they needed to confirm that Demacia had nothing to do with the disappearance of the General Du Couteau. One less faction to sweep for his whereabouts.

It was a shame. He was looking forward to another trek into the city-state. Having the thrill of being unseen and slipping through the walls of hypocrisy of the lands that his faction despised. And his toy, her, Demacian scout that always seemed to be behind his back whenever he was in pursuit, will not be graced by his presence again.

It was a potted plant, a symbol of gratitude from the Demacian who had been assisted by Katarina in pursuit of gathering information about Swain's future plans with Noxus. It might affect Demacia as well. He had already invaded Ionia and slaughtered thousands of lives, what more if the Master Tactician plans to take Demacia as well?

If he was in Katarina's shoes, he would think that this is a way to court a woman in Demacia. It was as if the bud was a fruit that beared from his sickeningly courageous heart. It must've been a symbol of whatever feelings he had for the Noxian woman. He'd seen it, how he looked at his sister reminded him of his own idiocy with the Demacian scout who had him entranced in an unfamiliar feeling that bloomed within his chest.

His feet seemed to stagger from his cautious steps, his steady heart seemed to burst out of his chest and his eyes seemed to notice the smallest of details of her. From her unruly purple hair to her round golden eyes. She wasn't a mage and yet it seemed like she had cast a spell on him.

Along with the bud that came from the meadows of Demacia, his heart continued to blossom for this woman.

 _Caress_

If there was something that he appreciated from their intimacy, it was her soft caresses on his cheek. Assurance of safety and promises of warmth. It was odd how he accepted it. Him, an assassin who can look out for himself, found comfort and safety in a human being. This woman had melted the walls of his cold, cold heart.

He let it slip from their boundaries. He let her touch him. He let the sickening feeling in his chest take over his whole body.

He questioned his own acts. The old Talon would pull himself away from this situation as quick as every kill he had. But this... fool. He knew at least what he'd wanted for once. Never had he cared for his own desires. Each kill was enough to compensate for the loneliness that ate him up from inside.

Until that night when she thought she'd almost lost him, she offered all the aid she can give. With careful hands, she'd tended to his wounds. Noxians played too rough and it diplayed on his chest like paint on a canvas.

Once she'd finished wrapping the last strip of bandage around his torso, a sigh escaped from her lips.

"I told you I could've helped. Your pride always gets in the way of thinking straight." She scolded, her digits trailing on the rough edges of the wrap. Droplets of rain dripped from her drenched hair on the wooden floor.

Like always, he had lived another day. The feeling of worry and doubt faded from her chest.

He let out a chuckle, tipping her chin up for their eyes to meet. The warm light from the lamp softened her golden orbs. "And risk you being seen with a bounty on your head? We'll both be in this state and I can't fix wounds like you do."

She swatted his hand away, earning a sly smirk from the assassin.

"We both know I can kill as much as you could, Noxian." She paused, studying this softer image of Talon in front of her. "Besides, if I had known you better I would say that you're concerned."

It was enough to wipe that grin off his face. And instead of a snarky reply, his hand found hers, their fingers intertwined as the rain poured outside the abandoned cabin.

 _Dress_

On one of the few occasions that involved her in a dress is whenever the summer in Demacia begins. But to her, it felt too awkward to wear a dress as a Demacian scout. It revealed a bit too much skin than her usual garbs. It felt as if she'd exposed more skin to wound for her enemies. Not like they knew where she usually lived.

She did not expect any acquaintances to see her until she saw the familiar assassin- who surprisingly did not wear his usual cloak, was sitting on a tree near her house. His booted feet dangled from the thick branch. He suppressed a chuckle from emerging as he took her in, her built form in nothing but a light blue dress and brown boot. She covered her arms in an attempt to hide her exposed skin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an amplified tone, reaching the man atop the branch.

"Katarina said summer was less scorching here, I guess she was wrong."

 _E_ _xample_

In their early years, Quinn had always admired his skills. She respected him yet there was still rivalry between the two. At her years of trying to slip through the ranks of the Demacian military, she had to prove herself with a series of tests along with Valor. And one of these tests were tracking, which she was good at and remembered that time she caught him red handed in trying to snatch an apple from the marketplace for sheer humor.

 _Did he think Demacians are too dumb to notice him? He hadn't met her yet._

She had always set him as an example at least. She studied him, knew of his occupation and adapted one of his tricks as she was more cautious with each step she took, she knew that sight was an advantage when it came to assassins such as him.

Somehow, she admired him. She even saw herself in him. One day, she might even get to see him as close as she could possibly get.

...

..

.

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Reviews are much appreciated : D_

 _Also happy snowdown here's a treat for y'all!_

REJOICE FOR US QUINN MAINS!

Kudos to C9 Sneaky, SKT Thal, AFs Kiin and JDG Zoom for playing Quinn in playoffs.

In NA Server she has the highest winrate in 3 FREAKING ROLES. (Mid, Top, Bot)

Even in my server she has a 50.5% winrate. (which is huge btw)

Our lovely girl had risen to popularity and it is a success for us! (Especially me)

So guys, what do you think should be her next skin? I feel like we're having a PROJECT: Quinn and PROJECT: Talon next year.

Also for Quinn players, Korean build lifesteal Quinn is love!


End file.
